It's My Life
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: If it was one thing Danny hated about his life, it was how his life was mapped out for him by everybody else. Rated for DannyxVlad slash


**Discl****aimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: If it was one thing Danny hated about his life, it was how his life was mapped out for him by everybody else.<br>**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Inspiration: This is very, very, very similar to my own situation. Everybody had my life mapped out for me: The guy I would marry (whom I only love as an older brother), where I would live (I don't want to go back and live in this crowded city Texas, I want to live somewhere really cold, wet and snowy. Plus a small town), what college I would attend (Doesn't offer the major I want), how many kids I would have (Everybody agrees that I should have seven, but I only want three maximum) and what job I would take (I want to be a Journalist, not a doctor). Literally everything was mapped out, and I could not stand the path that was chosen for me because it's not what I wanted. I recently starting saying something, but so far, it's still a huge battle. **

**ALSO: Notice how everybody BESIDES DANNY seems to plan his future in the series. Everybody nags about him and Sam being together, his parents expect him to hunt ghosts/take over the family business, and I expect the rest would chip in.  
><strong>

**Pairings: DannyxVlad  
><strong>

**Warnings: Slash  
><strong>

**Other Notes:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If it was one thing Danny hated about his life, it was how his life was mapped out for him by everybody else.<p>

Danny didn't want to hunt ghosts for the rest of his life. It was a hobby/superhero duty. Space was his passion. Space was where he was tempted to fly, where he wanted to work. He wanted to build spaceships, to study and look for life on other planets. Ghost hunting sucked now. He didn't want that to be the way he earned his living. He hate the consequences of that job, all the injuries, missed time with his loved ones, and so much more.

Everybody told him that he would not only hunt ghosts, but he would stay in Amity Park, married to Sam and blessed with seven kids, and be hunting ghosts. They would live in a beautiful home in the middle of the city, thanks to Sam's wealth, and be happy.

Danny didn't want to stay in Amity Park. He wanted to get out. What reason would there be to stay? He didn't want to hunt ghosts. He didn't want seven kids. Nor did he want to be married forever to Sam.

Amity Park was a dud. Nothing, besides the ghost activities, was really worth staying for. The water park was a dud, the schools were a dud, the Nasty Burger was getting old and his parents were staying in Amity Park. He wanted out of the dud cycle. He didn't even like the busy-city like life of Amity Park. He wanted to live more in a small town, where everybody knew everybody. Amity Park was dangerous anyway. A nice, calm, peaceful small countryside would do wonders.

Seven children? He didn't want seven kids. That was way too much for his taste. He liked kids, but he only wanted one. Maybe two. If he was to have kids, he wanted enough that he could handle for one, but also so that he could truly spoil and give his kids the best. He was raise in an decent neighborhood, went to public school and was constantly hit by ghosts. His children, if possible, would be raised in a safe town, attend a private school were the education was generally better and be able to roam the streets without fears of ghosts hurting them.

If he were to marry Sam and pick a home, they would have a large house. A mansion. He didn't want that. He wanted a small home. Where his family could be together, so that they were closer and the home would be more cozy. Danny had always pictured living in a log home with three bedrooms, where each of his two kids could have their own room, and two bathrooms. One for his spouse and him, and the other for the kids. The kitchen would run right into the living room, where they had a cozy fireplace and a TV. If you were to look out the window, you would see a few houses here and there, but otherwise, the home is on pure land.

And for Sam...

He loved Sam. He truly did. But he didn't love her in that romantic, couple way. She was like a big sister to him. She was too much of a sister for him to love. They threw mud at each other, played dinosaurs and trucks as children, played video games and play-wrestled and fought as preteens, watched movies and hung out as friends as teenagers. Danny just couldn't see himself marrying the girl he used to make mud-pies with then get bathed with when he was little. Even though she was a woman now and he was a man, he just didn't feel the romantic attraction that she felt for him.

In fact, of all the women Danny dated, he never truly felt much of an attraction to them. But he felt attraction to somebody nobody ever expected. Somebody who shared Danny's ideas of life, who wanted the same things as him and who truly loved him. That somebody was the only other halfa in existence.

Vlad Masters.

His family was appalled when he told them the truth. He didn't want to stay in Amity Park, married to Sam and blessed with seven kids while hunting ghosts. Danny wanted to be involved in space, living in a countryside married to Vlad and blessed with one or two kids.

Vlad was surprised, but he immediately welcome Danny as a lover. It took four years of arguing and informing Vlad that he wasn't Maddie so don't expect him to be before they could truly marry peacefully.

And now, they weren't fully living Danny's dream. Danny didn't have the grades to become what he wanted. But he was more then happy upon accepting a job as a high school Chemistry and Biology teacher. They didn't live on the ideal home Danny had always pictured, but they lived in a nice three bedroom, three bath home in a small suburb. The climate was warm, but had freezing winters. With Vlad's intelligence and their half-ghost status, they managed to bless themselves with a child that were 100% biologically theirs through knocking Danny up. Her name was Anastasia, Stacy for short. Her long hair was the same shade as Vlad's with eyes that shone brightly just like Danny's. Her half ghost form was an even mix of the hybrids, with black hair, blue skin and green eyes with a black and white outfit she picked herself. She had just turned six. They recently had their second blessing, a son name Alexander, Alex for short. His hair was as dark as Danny's, with the same milky-white skin and shining eyes. He just entered his second week of life.

Life didn't turn out how Danny expected. It wasn't fully the vision he pictured in his mind that was kept secret for years as everybody else planned out his life. But yet it wasn't the life that was planned out for him like everybody else.

This new life that wasn't entirely his plan and certainly nothing like the one that was planned for him, was just perfect.

He lived in a nice three bedroom, three bath home in the suburbs where the weather was either hot or cold. He was living in the home with the love of his life, Vlad, and their beautiful daughter and handsome son. The job wasn't his dream, but it was a job he still loved and never regret taking.

And who knows? He and Vlad loved their blessings so much that maybe they would break both of their ideals of having two children maximum and have a third. Who knew where life was going to take them. It didn't matter anymore. Things were perfect just the way they were.


End file.
